Fogos de artifício
by Dama Antiga
Summary: Fogos de artifício são assim, eles podem derreter até mesmo os maiores corações de gelo.


Disclaimer: Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem!

**Fogos de artifício**

Sozinho.

Era assim que Sasuke passava as noites de ano novo desde o ano em que os seus pais morreram em um trágico acidente de carro. Maldito Itachi! O que ele tinha na cabeça quando resolveu oferecer carona aos seus pais depois de ter bebido tanto naquela festa?

Ele nunca perdoaria totalmente o irmão mais velho por aquela insensatez que havia lhe roubado os seus pais tão prematuramente, que o havia levado a passar sozinho tantas datas que deveriam ser celebradas junto com a sua família. Mas agora ele até se sentia confortável estando desse jeito.

Sozinho.

Ele havia resolvido passar a noite fora de casa nesse ano, mas em nenhum outro lugar em especial. As ruas da cidade pareciam mais amigáveis do que a sua casa, era isso que ele achava. Ele se percebeu caminhando lentamente pelas calçadas gastas, os seus passos sendo acompanhados às vezes pelo som de um foguete solitário que estourava aqui ou ali.

Ele não havia planejado nada ao sair pela porta, agora a idéia de sair de casa sem rumo até lhe parecia um pouco estúpida, algo que o seu amigo idiota Naruto faria, por isso ele pensou em voltar para lá e ir dormir e pronto. Afinal, o dia 31 de dezembro era só um dia como outro qualquer.

Ao dar a volta, pela primeira vez ele parou para perceber onde ele estava. Logo a sua frente ele podia ver o mirante que dava para a vista noturna da cidade. Até então ele não tinha percebido que havia andado tanto! Ele nem havia percebido o tempo passar, para falar bem a verdade.

"Por que não?" Pensou Sasuke já se dirigindo até a entrada do local. Seria ali que ele passaria o seu ano novo.

De novo sozinho.

Sasuke estava perdido na paisagem, prestando atenção aos sons de festas animadas vindos da vizinhança, quando viu alguém se acomodar na murada do mirante não tão afastado de si quanto ele desejava. Ele pensou que poderia ser algum maluco, ou talvez só um morador de rua, mas nunca cogitou que poderia mesmo ser quem ele descobriu ser quando resolveu dar uma olhada. Sakura. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

O som da respiração ritmada deles foi tudo o que eles ouviram vindo um do outro por alguns minutos.

- Você me seguiu? – perguntou Sasuke encarando a menina com o mesmo olhar de indiferença de sempre.

- Por que eu seguiria você? – disse Sakura parecendo espantada com a idéia.

- Você me seguia quando nós estudávamos juntos. – disse Sasuke ao desviar o olhar para o horizonte.

Sakura pareceu enrubescer e também não saber o que responder por um segundo, o garoto parecia estar muito certo de que venceria aquela discussão ao usar aquele argumento, mas logo em seguida a garota assumiu a mesma postura confiante de antes e continuou.

- Aquela era a velha Sakura. A nova Sakura não segue os garotos, os garotos é que me seguem. É isso aí! – exclamou Sakura.

A garota se encolheu novamente em suas roupas. Sakura havia ficado envergonhada pelo o que dissera, e não conseguia fazer nada a não ser ficar quieta e remoer a resposta infantil que havia dado. Logo, o silêncio se instaurou entre os dois jovens novamente, pontuado de vez em quando aqui e ali pelo estouro de garrafas de bebidas sendo abertas pela vizinhança. Para a garota, uma eternidade pareceu ter passado antes que Sasuke voltasse a falar.

- Você não deveria estar na festa de Ino? – perguntou Sasuke, sem olhar de novo na direção dela.

- Eu estava, mas depois da terceira garrafa de champagne as coisas entre os casais começaram a ficar meio... Quentes. Então eu decidi ir embora antes que eu virasse uma voyeur ou que o Rock Lee tentasse alguma coisa para cima de mim. – disse Sakura um pouco constrangida.

- Hm.

Silêncio.

- E então por que você veio até aqui? – perguntou Sasuke, parecendo sinceramente confuso.

- Você está brincando? Esse é o melhor lugar em toda a cidade para se ver os fogos de artifício! – exclamou Sakura sem conseguir conter um enorme sorriso.

Mais silêncio. A garota já estava acostumada com aquilo, mas isso não queria dizer que ela gostava de ficar daquele jeito.

Sakura estava prestes a abrir a boca para falar qualquer bobagem mesmo, só para acabar com aquela situação, quando gritos começaram a vir de toda a rua. De toda a cidade, na verdade.

- DEZ, NOVE, OITO, SETE, SEIS...

Sasuke consultou o relógio em seu pulso. Era quase meia-noite.

- CINCO, QUATRO, TRÊS, DOIS, UM!

No estante seguinte, estouros invadiram os ouvidos de Sakura e cores lindas chamaram a atenção de seus olhos. Fogos de artifício exerciam um efeito estranho sobre o corpo dela. Na visão das primeiras luzes brilhantes tomando conta do céu uma vibração gostosa subiu pela espinha da garota, a sua pele se arrepiou e o seu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

Um segundo depois ela sentiu uma leve pressão em sua mão direita. Aquilo não fazia parte do pacote de emoções que ela geralmente sentia ao admirar os fogos de artifício estourando, por isso olhou em direção a ela.

A pressão estava sendo provocada pela mão esquerda de Sasuke, que no momento também estava sorrindo levemente. Ele olhava para os fogos, por isso Sakura não sentiu vergonha em admirá-lo descaradamente, enquanto pensava o quanto aquilo era estranho em se tratando do Uchiha.

Sasuke se virou para olhá-la por um instante, antes de voltar o seu olhar novamente para as luzes no céu, e em nenhum momento tentou esconder o seu sorriso dela.

"Fogos de artifício são assim, eles podem derreter até mesmo os maiores corações de gelo." Pensou Sakura, olhando o brilho nos olhos de Sasuke que não eram apenas causados pelos reflexos dos fogos.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Sasuke. – sussurrou Sakura apertando firmemente a mão dele, daquele garoto que se dependesse dela nunca mais se sentiria tão só.

* * *

><p>Gente, há quanto tempo! Como vocês estão?<br>Eu sei, eu sei. Essa oneshot não ficou muito boa, mas eu queria postar alguma coisa especial para desejar a todos vocês um feliz Natal (atrasado) e um feliz 2012!  
>2011 não foi tuuudo isso, mas eu fico feliz por ter criado uma conta no Fanfiction e ter postado as minhas primeiras histórias. E também por ter conhecido muita gente legal também! (Lirium-chan, eu estou falando de você!)<br>Qualquer dia desses eu vou reler o primeiro capítulo de Destino e ver se eu consigo escrever mais alguma coisa. Eu não ando muito criativa por esses tempos.  
>Eu pensei também em escrever uma continuação para Possuídos, que possivelmente irá se chamar Amaldiçoados, mas por enquanto isso é só um outro plano.<br>Bem, até qualquer dia! Beijos!


End file.
